Bass Men Just Do it Better
by QueenBee13
Summary: Blair walks in on Bart during a special moment, and decides to take a shower to rid herself of her dirty thoughts. What happens when Bart joins her? Rated M for mucho sexy.


"Shit," Blair muttered, examining the side of her new Prada pumps. While walking into Chuck's apartment, she banged her shoe on the side of the door and completely fucked up her new shoes. She tried breathing deeply to calm herself like Serena recommended she do whenever her life was feeling particularly shitty.

_One, two, three…_ Blair counted silently, eyes closed. She walked slowly through the apartment and up the stairs, still breathing in and out.

_Okay,_ she thought to herself. _I can always buy a new pair at Barneys._

Suddenly, Blair became aware that there was a moaning noise echoing through the supposedly empty apartment. She opened her eyes, trying to figure out what room it was coming from. She wandered down the hallway, peering into each room, as the moaning got progressively louder. In the last room in the hallway, the door was closed. Blair pushed it open timidly, almost afraid at what she might find. A dying animal? A murderer?

It was worse. Or better. She wasn't sure which category this fell into. Bart Bass was sitting on his bed, still in his business suit, cock in hand, stroking it in a way that made her toned legs turn to jelly, and her breath catch in her throat.

She couldn't even make a noise to alert him she was standing there. She just watched for a few seconds, transfixed, until he looked up.

His stony gaze met her shiny, awed eyes. Surprisingly, he did not looked ashamed or angry or embarrassed He just looked interested. Blair bolted from the room, kicking off her Prada's as she ran. She was getting new ones, did it even matter anymore? She didn't stop running until she was safe in Chuck' room.

She collapsed onto the bed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. _What the hell am I supposed to do? _she thought. The soft, velvety texture of Chuck's bedspread caressed her skin, as if it was trying to sooth her. She took a couple more deep breaths, unable to get the vision out of her head of Bart, sitting there, pleasuring himself, pumping up and down and up and down and…_uhhh._

An involuntary moan escaped her lips, and she looked down at her crotch, surprised to feel a wetness in her La Perlas. She shuddered, trying to get the dirty thought out of her head. _What made you less horny?_ Blair questioned. She felt pervy and almost kind of dirty. _Dirty! _Blair realized. That was it. She could take a shower.

She walked into Chuck's well stocked bathroom, still barefoot. Walking over to the surprisingly clean glassy shower, she gripped the handle, turning it up as hot as it could go. She unzipped her tight blue skirt, and slowly undid each of the buttons on her cream shirt. As the steam rose up around her, she unhooked her lacy bra, and stepped out of her underwear.

Naked now, she stepped into the shower. As the steaming water ran over her body, she felt her muscles untense. She grabbed the Dior L'Homme soap and poured it into a puddle on her hand, closing her eyes and lathering it up all over the milky white curves of her perfect body. As she was cupping her breasts and soaping them up, she heard the moan again. And it was inside the room.

Her eyes flew open and she instinctively tried to hide all her parts. Standing there right in front of the glass door was Bart Bass, cock in hand, watching her shower.

She was lost for words once more, only able to stare at him. After a minute or so, he walked over to the shower and slid open the glass door. Blair felt her heart rev up and was overcome by the need to undress him, and lick him from his head to his toes.

As he stepped in, she let her hands fall away from herself and stood there like a little girl. Bart didn't smile or say anything, he simply reached out and grabbed each breast, massaging and tweaking each nipple until Blair was biting her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. She had never been touched like this before by an older man, and Bart's dominance only served to turn her on even more.

Bart moved his fingers from her breast and traveled down to her pussy, wet with her juices and the water from the shower. He lightly ran a finger down the middle, cupping it and flicking at her clit.

Blair let out a cry of desire, tired of him teasing her. He removed his shirt, revealing quite a nice chest for a man of his age. Blair reached out for his soaked leather belt, ready to remove it, but as soon as she touched it Bart grabbed her hands roughly.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he growled. "You may get away with that stuff with my son, but I remove my own clothes." He tightened his grip with each word. "And now you'll have to pay." He rasped sending shivers down her spine.

Bart removed his own belt and pushed Blair onto the ground, so her round bottom was sticking up in the air, directly under the showerhead. Bart leaned down, inspecting each of her firm cheeks. Then he brought the belt down onto Blair's bum.

"Ahhh!" Blair screeched. She could feel the pain coursing throughout her body, but she didn't get up or push Bart away. She felt him behind her as he grinded his pelvis against her stinging ass.

"Did that hurt?" he inquired. "Because I can make it hurt again. Because I am the boss."

Blair tried not to make a noise, s ensing she was supposed to be quiet. She heard him unzip his pants and throw them to the ground. Then his boxers, plain and navy blue, went over her mouth as she was gagged. She could taste him in her mouth, and that was the only thing that kept her from struggling.

"Listen, princess. I am the boss, and I want to see you struggle. I want to hurt you so bad, that you're on the ground, begging for more. So I hope you're prepared for this." He told her.

Suddenly, his cock was slipping into her tight asshole. She winced through the gag, wriggling under his touch. He pushed farther and farther in, penetrating her further and further until she finally collapsed on the ground, taking him out of her. He reached down and removed her gag forcefully, being careful to keep his erect cock pressed against her back.

Then, suddenly, he pulled her up, right at the level of his dick.

"Suck me." He commanded. "Suck me now. Suck me now until I cum into that pretty little mouth of yours. Suck me like you suck my son, only better."

With that, he pushed her head into his cock, and Blair took it into her mouth. With Chuck, usually she would tease him a little bit, running her hands over it before she took it into her mouth, but she put Bart's in immedietly, sucking and winding her tongue expertly around it. He began moaning again, and he thrust his hips, moving inside and out of her, almost making her gag. But instead of recoiling, she sucked harder, and massaged his balls with her wet hands. Suddenly he came inside her mouth, and she licked up every sweet drop of his cum. When he was done emptying himself inside her, he shoved her off and onto the wet ground.

Blair's hair was plastered wet around her face, and every inch of her naked flash was tingling with pleasure. She didn't speak. She just waited for the boss to give her feedback.

"Very good for an intern. I almost see why my son keeps you around," he observed. "Now, here's your bonus."

Bart got on the ground with her, lying at the end of her tan legs. He ran his hands up and down them, grabbing at every bit of flesh he could. When he was done exploring her toned calves and muscular thighs, he thrust her legs open. Slowly he began licking up her thigh, nibbling and sucking up the insides. Blair began to moan, and each time she did he bit down, which only made her moan harder. Finally he reached her glistening pussy. He ran light kisses over it, and flicked his tongue over her throbbing clit. When Blair's back was arching off the floor with anticipation and pleasure, he thrust his tongue inside her warmth, moving it back and forth while his thumb massaged her clit, pressing down on her G-spot. When she came, she screamed his name.

"BART!" she screeched. "Oh my god, Bart!" she exclaimed as she hit her orgasm. He prolonged it, twisting his tongue around inside her as she rode it out. When she was done, he got up, leaving her lying in a quivering mess on the floor.

"Thank you Blair. You were very helpful to the boss today. A promotion may be in order." Bart said, almost conversationally as he left. Blair just lay on the showers floor, letting the hot water pool around her, trying to figure out what just happened.


End file.
